


After the Mission

by DSDUKE



Series: witch&DemonAU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Demons, Caring demom, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Life Partners, Returning Home, Short & Sweet, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven gently opened the door to their home and out of the summer night; His Lady in his arms, sleeping soundly.Never had he seen her so fiery than when she pointed her staff at the hoard with disheveled  hair, twitching smile, and powerful voice then he did tonight.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: witch&DemonAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979528
Kudos: 7





	After the Mission

Steven gently opened the door to their home and out of the summer night; His Lady in his arms, sleeping soundly. The mission they were on was more annoying than hazardous but, in the end they were able to take out the group of demons. Small, swift ratty things that had a taste for textiles. Cotton, wool, polyester the works. They have been eating up random boutiques inventories in the city to increase their numbers. They did too.. 

When the demon/witch pair found where they were hiding, An abandoned mall on the west of the city, they were quickly overwhelmed by the horde of poodle size demons, who was more interested in their clothes than their flesh, specifically his lady's clothes..clothes worn by a demon didn't seem to sit well for them.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop them all from trampling the both of them, thus there were a few casualties on their side...Her left shoe and sock, Her right pants leg up to the hip, half of vest and blouse exposing her navel, her sleeves, her whole witches cape and the hem of her hat. 

Personally, he thought it was a good look for his lady, but she is EXTRAORDINARY lovely. Especially when she's fired up.

Never had he seen her so fiery than when she pointed her staff at the hoard with disheveled hair, twitching smile, and powerful voice..letting out what seemed like a flame in the form of a giant lion...Rending the entire hoard to ash and gems.

She looked at him give him that heart skipping smile of pride...and fell forward into his arms. Leaving him to carry and pick up their spoils..Such is the life of a familiar. 

He slowly dropped her into her bed and covered her under the covers. he stroked her forehead with pride and love before giving it a feathery kiss. 

"Good job, my fiery lady."

He stood up and glided out of the room..unaware of the blushing smile of his summoner.

"To you as well, my beloved familiar."


End file.
